Princess Froglegs VS Peppa Pig
by AwesomeZoosnuck26
Summary: princess froglegs and peppa pig duke it out in an epic battle of the franchises. Who's wiki is more useless and stupid? Who has the worst fans? Does princess froglegs really have the best legs? FIND OUT NOW!


theres the serious ride or die 9e99a 9ig fans

and then theres 9eo9le like us

who find it and gigl

and throw e9ic maymay characters

like fiona frong

9rincess fronglegs ex9anded universe

crossover e9isode

oh my god

peppa pig vs princess fronglegs

george kills bestie with a diamond sword

freddy frog turns into a missile and murders the school members

robolegs does ballet and madam gazelle cries from its beauty

woah

the best crossover of 2019

endgame: IRRELEVANT

9ffft

endgame? old news

justice league? gay

shrek retold? 9ffffffffft get that out of my sight

now 9E99A 9IG vs 9RINCESS FRONGLEGS is where its at

im SWEATING

tickets are SOLD OUT

the fandoms are CLAMORING

box office projections:

SIX HUNDRED TRILLION PISS

i mean we were the ones who bought all the tickets

so um

yeah but like

im rlly excited ok

i had to rent out the whole theater

front row seats

and back row seats

my legs are really long and stretched out

ah I see you have your frongleg leg extenders on

well watch out

because IVE kitted out too...

9uts on fursuit

is fiona fox, freddy fox's girlfriend

oh my god...

i didnt realize...

ur a real peppahead uwu

mhm -w-

i rly luv 9e99a

but i also rly like frong kingdom...

if im honest...

i hav a soft s9ot 4 characters called freddy...

woah...

freddy fox n freddy frong r my daddies uwuuuwuwuwuw

wut abt...

frendy fazber!

omG YEET

he is so guddamn hunky

ltrly xd

im not rly into teh whole ded kid thing

but um

yno u gota work wif wot u get

mhmhm

mb he'd pick teh ded kid parts out of his endoskelton jus for u w

das rly sweet omg

whos ur frong waifu -wo

omg...

um

its kinda mebarssin

omg dun evn wury i wun judge

...

leans in

robo fronglegs...

ikik its werd but shes jus

a goddess...

omigosh...

ur not evn wrong tbh..

she does hav rly...

rly.. niec...

robo...

frongleng...

ikr...

i want 2 um

brush her pointy metal teef...

/w/

omg...

i luv her ded eyes...

mhm

i luv teh wai she

walks...

liek a robot...

ye...

BIG BOOM

OGG

it STORIGN

!

OMGOMG

stretches out giant frong legs

IM REDY

is just endgame but redone with awful gmod models

its 4 hours long because they didnt cut out the guy cussing when the models broke

the music is just kazoo

and the sonic chronicles soundtrack

...

...

slow cla9s

tears fill eyes

whistles

WOOOH

CLAPCLAPCLAP

DAT WAS SO GOOD

STANDING OVATION

FRONGLEGS BREAK ME THROUGH THE CEILING

YAYYY

IM LITERALLY CRYING

STANDING OVATION

FRONGLEGS BREAK ME THROUGH THE CEILING

YAYYY

IM LITERALLY CRYING

;o;o;o;

SWINGS IT AROUND LIKE A LASSO

wow...

it was so beautiful 2 see dem come 2gether 2 fight teh gr8ter ebil, 9o9ular fandoms

ikr...

dat part when peppa killed george 2 get teh muddy puddle stone...

dat was so emotional

ikr

it was rly hard 2 see dem fightin ovr who die

an den wen fronglegs went back 2 enjoi her lief with freddy

it was so gud..

mhm...

im glad i bought all 399 tinckets

ikr

im glad i got teh vi9uddle 9ass

mhmhm

omg w8...

i got teh pass 2...

i tink dat means...

we get 2 GO BAKSTAGE AN MEET PEPPA!

OMG

ok w8 lets get s9ruced u9

bathes in axe

uwu

w8w8w8

can u um

do mi makeup

i wanna luk liek a frong

omg yee

9aints u green and does big white circles around ur eyes 4 frong eye

sticks black 9i9e cleaners into your face to make eyelashes

big li9stick

holy fuq gurl...

ur rly hot omg

omg...

am i rly...

luks in selfie cam

OMG!

GORL UR SO TALENTED!

its one of mi many talents -w-

r u redy

9uts on fiona fox suit

mhm...

okey lets go...

goes into backstage door

some guy wearing a bad peppa pig mascot outift is there

"HEY KIDS!"

"DID YOU LIKE MY MOVIE!"

OMG!

I LUVED IT

MHMHM

I LUVED TEH PORT WHEN U KILLED GEORGE

I MEA N UM

IT WAS RLY SAD BUT LIEK

GUD SCENE

"OH THATS GOOD!"

i rly liked teh 9art where u killed fronglegs 10 minutes in

"WELL IF YOU LIKED THAT SCENE YOU CAN ALWAYS..."

"BUY THE DEAD GEORGE T SHIRT!"

"WE HAVE DEAD FRONGLEGS TOO!"

sits at merch table

"CASh ONLY PLS"

do u have um...

9uts hand u9 to mouth

b-body9illows

"..."

reaches into mysterious box under merch table

"which do you want..."

...

f-freddy frong n freddy fox...

9-9ls...

",,,,,"

"40 piss each..."

s-sure..

9ulls out of jacket and slides across table

looks around sus9iciously

"vry well..."

pulls two black trash bags out of the box

"theyre inside..."

"now go..."

...

sneaks away

hey GORL!

WUT DO U GOT DERE?

OMG GURLLL

stuffs bags into fursuit

HMM?

WUT DO U GOT DERE?

HAHA NUFIN

YNO JUS CHATIN

U UM

U WANNA GO GET STUFF?

takes fursuit off

getin a big hot lmao

hmmm

OKEY!

gorl wut do U want

ok um...

we shuld get re9licas of teh franchise stones

omg..

wut if dey work in rel life...

...

we could get all teh characters together...

rite here...

rn...

...

i culd...

touch fredy fron on teh face...

and confess mi luv...

omg...

i culd finally see teh robo frongleg...

irl...

i wuldnt need dis bodypillo...

i mean um...

nv,

m

lets DO IT

XCUS ME PEPPA

"HM"

HOW MUCH FOR TEH STONES

"OH!"

"50 PISS EACH!"

O

UM

I S9ENT AL MI MONI ON

OTHER

FINGS

O

WELL UM

I DUN HAV 300 PISS ON ME

"CASH ONLI!"

F

wut do we do

i need robo frong

...

lisen...

9e99a...

ily...

but...

grabs stones and runs

QUICK GOGO

OMG!

NYOOM

"WTF"

GRABS FURSUIT

"YOU DAMN BRATS"

PEPPA PULLS OUT HER SHOTGUN

"GET BACK HERE"

O...

OH NO

9UTS HAND INSIDE FURSUIT AND GRABS BODY 9ILLOWS

IM SRY FIONA

LAUNCHES FRIDGE-WEIGHT FURSUIT AT 9E99A

OMG

I KNEW U BOUGHT SOMTIN

WE'LL BRING U BAK WIF TEH FURSUITS DUN WURRY...

im sry fiona...

GORL U KINKY...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

GURL

"HOW ARE THERE ALREADY STAINS ON THESE"

"HISSSSS"

:'C

OK QUIK

GURL

I TRUST U WIF DIS...

...

9E99A IS STIL COMMIN...

9ls

tel fredy i luv him

either fredy

both fredies

3

...

w8

wut r u doin

smoils

letin u meet frongleg :'))))

naruto runs towards 9e99a

"REEEEE"

equi9s 9lot armour, lasts 5 minutes

BISH

USE TEH STONES!

LIV UR DREAMS!

OMG!

OKOK

aggressively bitch sla99ing 9e99a

puts stones into slots on giant fronglegs

GORL...

WUTS GONNA HAPPEN 2 U

GURL IDK...

BUT WUTEVR HA9ENS

I LIVED A GUD LIEF

I MET U GURL

I-

ILY

body slams 9e99a

...

ILY2

SNAPS TOES

gets im9aled by big 9e99a nose

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

GORLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

g-gorl

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

:'c

I...

9-9ut on my fursuit gloves

2 9rotec

9ls...

BUT...

treat frongleng well

R U GONNA B OK...

wher im goin...

deres guna b infinite frendy luv

c'::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

dies

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

snaps toes again

nothing happens

NONONONONO

GORLLLL

;-;

i...

i dun want dis...

its not worth it...

its not worth u...

;-;

suddenly she starts breathing again

HUH-

TEH-

TEH 9LOT ARMOUR HASNT RUN OUT YET!

!

OMG!

GURL I HAV 1 MOAR MINUTE..

d-did it wurk

gorl...

looks out window

frogs and animal people are roaming the streets

normal humans are screaming

we...

we did it...

an wot did it cost?

...

evryting...

um no it cost 0 9iss bc i fuqin robbed them lmaooo

an um

me

omgggggg

gorlllll ur so slick...

ikrr

...

um

rly tho im dyin

im gunna miss u...

gorl

...

lisen

...

i kno wuts done is done but...

ive been doin some tinkin...

an i jus...

i dun want robofronglegs...

i...

i want u...

...

...

9ulls note9ad out of 9ocket

frantically scribbles

here u go gurl...

big hort

gurl x gorl

...

;-;

i...

dun go gorl...

pls...

starts coughing blood

it is mi tiem...

picks up body

but

wut abt teh stones...

cherry blossoms start swirling around me like in kung fu 9anda

wut if we...

do sometin

pls...

...

gurl...

i sacrificed miself 4 teh stones...

dat means...

...

i cant be brung bak...

but...

but i wil alwais b in ur hart...

-;

...

c':

9ls...

ok gorl...

ill nevr 4get u...

or ur sacryfcie...

but 9ls...

enjoi ur lief...

u will meet sum1 bettr dan me...

an i will b...

ha99y 4 u...

ily...

...

dies 4 real this time

ily2...

;-;

w8...

SNAPS TOES

RLLY FRKING HARD

ALL TEN TOES SNAP AT ONCE

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

EXPLOSION

BIG THANOS BURN ALL OVER FACE

BUT...

UR PLOT ARMOR GETS EXTENDED

FOR 99 YEARS

gURL

w8...

looks outside

everything is gone

...

i um...

i tink i got carried away wit teh snaps...

...

did u...

exchange teh whole universe...

4 me?

am i...

am i rly worth teh universe to u?

i...

u r...

ur evryting 2 me...

but um

deres no universe nao

so um

yikes

eek

do we onli hav dis theatre

achtually

dis is fien...

bc...

we hav eachother

an we can b ha99i

...

ur rite...

we're still 2geter...

an we can di togeter...

in dis floatin theatre in teh void...

and...

lok over dere

body 9illows are still intact

dis is fien

ur rite

we'll be ok..

an if were not den um

we'll b ded so we wun notice

dis is fein

:')


End file.
